No te vayas
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Kotone reflexiona tras quedarse sola, sin nadie más que sus amigos. Ella necesita algo más, necesita a Silver, lástima que él ya no este.


**_¡Hala! No sabía si hacer esto de Oldrival o Soulsilver, a si que lo dejé a manos de Sortea2, por eso este fic es Soulsilver… es tan bello cómo Oldrival ñ.ñ_**

**_Me inspiré en la canción Don't Go Away de Oasis, es por eso que tiene su letra traducida al español. Les recomiendo esa canción._**

**_Por cierto, ¿Soy la única que quiere ver a Kotone con cabello suelto?_**

* * *

**_Es una mañana fría y no hay mucho que decir... acerca de las cosas que tengo en la cabeza._**

Miró una vez más por la ventana, sí, volvía a llover.

El clima la apoyaba, eso parecía, su ánimo no era el mejor, al igual que el clima.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de climas le recordaba a él, él era cómo ese clima: frío… pero hermoso, y se disfrutaba.

—Tú abrigo se quedó en mi casa ese día- dijo una castaña por detrás de ella, asustada se volteo para ver la cara de Crystal.

Abrazó a la chica fuertemente

—¿Porqué a él?

—Siempre nos hacemos esa pregunta, ¿Porqué a él?, ¿Porqué a ella? Sólo piensa, **¿Porqué no a él?**- La peliazul la hizo reflexionar.

Tenía razón eso pasaba siempre, esa pequeña reflexión… no la hacía sentir mejor

—Al menos, él se fue noblemente, Kotone- dijo Crys al darse cuenta que su amiga no le respondería

—Gracias por traer mi abrigo, Crys- murmuró la castaña con su mano en forma de puño, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

Crys salió de la casa de Kotone. Sí, la chica estaba mal, muy mal.

_**Y mientras amanece mi avión se fue volando... con todas las cosas que tenía en mi cabeza. **_

_**—**__Lo lamento... no fue mi intensión hacer que el avión te dejara- se disculpó Kotone, tomando entre sus manos un mechón de su cabello marrón_

_—No fue tu culpa. Me gustó ayudarte en tu... cosa._

_—Proyecto. Amo hacer cosas manuales._

De nada le servía recordar, eso solo la haría llorar más, lamentarse más.

Sin embargo, solo tenía momentos buenos que recordar... ¿Alguno triste? Nop, ninguno... tal vez algunos... pero, entonces, ¿Porqué le dolía recordar?

**_No quiero estar ahí cuando te estés cayendo. No quiero estar ahí cuando golpees el suelo._**

Quería seguir recordando... ¿Porqué no hacerlo? A si, inundaría su casa en llantos, golpearía el piso, caería... pero quería recordar... hacer algo que sabes que te hará **mal**... ¿Está bien a veces?

_—Me gustas- susurró la castaña, acariciando el cabello del pelirrojo_

_—Y tú a mí. Es por eso que me voy. Te hago daño, Kotone... y no quiero estar aquí cuando te rompa el corazón... yo soy malo... si sigo aquí, perderé el avión. Cuídate, y no me olvides JAMAS- respondió Silver. Dio un beso en la frente a la chica, quien corrió su rostro, convirtiendo ese beso en la frente, en un beso en los labios._

_—¡Tú no eres malo! ¡Jamás harías algo que me lastimara!_

_—Ya lo hice- soltó el pelirrojo y se fue, dejando a su amada chica en el piso, destrozada... se detuvo y la miró -No quiero que tú tengas los mismos enemigos míos... mi mismo **destino**, Ariana... me quiere destrozar, si nos ven... algo te pasará, y yo no quiero eso- depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la chica._

**_Así que no te vayas, digas lo que digas, _****_di que te vas a quedar _****_para siempre y un día más..._**

**__**Sí, salió el sol ¿Y ella? ¿Pensaba disfrutar ese clima? No, seguiría recordando.

Pensó un poco... a Silver no le gustaría que ella estuviera así.

Tomó su mp3 y salió corriendo hasta el claro en donde se conocieron, un hermoso lago de agua cristalina. Ella no lo quería dejar ir.

_—Little by little...- canturreó, viendo el vídeo de la canción en su mp3, cómo amaba esa cosa_

___—¿Puedes guardar silencio? Intento reflexionar... sobre mi vida._

_____—Lo siento... claro- aceptó la castaña, acariciando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, y llevaba suelto_

_______—Máscara de hielo...- susurró Silver, en un tono casi audible para Kotone_

_________—¿Eh?_

___________—¿Sabes? esto se me hace imposible. Yo me voy- se levantó, al igual que la chica, quien le tocó el hombro, haciendo que este se volteara_

_____________—No te vayas._

****Desde ese día, lo amaba. Sólo quería que él dijera que se quedaría a su lado, dos **desconocidos**, amor a primera vista, quería que él se quedara a su lado... para **siempre**, y tal vez... un día más.

_**por lo que dure mi vida. Porque necesito más tiempo. Sí, necesito más tiempo para arreglar las cosas. **_

Se subió a un árbol, el árbol en el que ella y Silver conversaban cuando ya se habían conocido bien, y lugar de su primer** beso**.

Esperaba un milagro, sí, esperaba que él volviera.

_______________—Silver... cuando nos conocimos... mencionaste a "Máscara de Hielo" ¿quién es él?_

_____________________________—La causa del porqué mi vida es una simple basura. Cuando era un niño, me secuestró... aunque si no hubiera sido secuestrado... no hubiera conocido a mi padre, o a Blue... una muy cercana amiga... la verdad es que he cometido varios errores por su culpa, necesito tiempo para hacer bien las cosas_

___________________________________________—Todos nos equivocamos. Pero sí, debes arreglar las cosas_

___________________________________________—Empezaré por hacer algo bueno ahora..._

___________________________________________Tomó entre sus manos la cara de la chica, y la acercó peligrosamente a la suya... y la besó._

**___________________________________________Maldigo mi situación y los juegos que debo jugar... _****___________________________________________con todas las cosas _****___________________________________________que tengo en mi cabeza. _**

**—**¡Kotone! ¡Cuidado! ¡Algo puede pasarte!- gritó Gold corriendo hasta abajo del árbol en el que se encontraba encaramada su amiga

—Gold... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Era algo** obvio**...- respondió el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se subió al árbol y le tocó el hombro -Yo también lo extraño.

—Maldigo a Ariana. Me maldigo a mí, por no ser fuerte... y dejar que él enfrentara mi situación.

—No es tú culpa. Sólo Ariana tiene la culpa. No te culpes por algo que **no** hiciste.

La chica saltó del árbol y comenzó a correr. Quería suicidarse por amor, sí, eso quería, quería estar con él. En los cielos.

Algo la detuvo, Silver...

—¿Crees que me gustaría ver cómo caes? Maldigo mi situación. Odio no poder estar contigo, pero esta no es la respuesta.

—¡Silver!- gritó intentando abrazarlo, sin embargo, el aire recibió su abrazo.

Su mente le estaba jugando un mal juego. Era una ilusión... pero se veía tan real...

_**Maldigo mi educación, no encuentro las palabras... para decir con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza. **_

—Gracias. Por salvarme- murmuró Kotone al viento

—Gracias a ti. Por mostrarme que de verdad... puedo ser buena persona, y dar mi vida por alguien que amo- el viento le respondió. No, no era el viento... la alma de Silver la acompañaba,siempre...

_—Te odio. Te odio, Silver- repitió por enésima vez, Ariana, con pistola en mano._

_—No entiendo porqué me dices esto a mí, yo no soy Silver, soy **KOTONE.**_

—_Quiero hacerle la vida miserable, más de lo ya se la hice. Yo le robé su pequeño bebé a Giovanni, y lo vendí a Máscara de Hielo, me pagaron bien... sin embargo, lo hice mal. Conoció a su amiga, te conoció a ti, se volvió un Dex Holder..._

_—De verdad, Ariana. No lo entiendo. ¿Porqué lo tratas tan mal?_

_—Sé quien es su madre. Y odio a esa persona con mi corazón. Por eso, la única forma de hacer sufrir a esa mujer, es que su hijo y su amante sufran. Giovanni ya murió, y tuvo una vida llena de sufrimientos, ahora falta su engendro, Silver... Odio a la madre de Silver, fui la esposa de Giovanni, pero él me traicionó con la madre de Silver, Sird._

_—Nada es verdad. Sird trabaja para Silver._

_—Sólo cállate- Ariana le quitó el seguro a la pistola y apuntó a la castaña, intentó zafarse del agarre de las cuerdas, estaba amarrada, su muerte estaba planeada para el sufrimiento de Silver -, ¿Última palabra?_

_—La vida... fue hermosa... es cómo una montaña rusa, ¿Sabes? Si la disfrutas, termina, y si no, igual lo hace.- estaba lista para recibir el balazo, pero cierto pelirrojo se interpuso, recibiendo la bala, y muriendo en ese instante._

**_No quiero estar ahí cuando te estés cayendo. __No quiero estar ahí __cuando golpees el suelo. __Así que no te vayas, __digas lo que digas, __di que te vas a quedar __para siempre y un día más.. _**

Tal vez... Silver se fue, pero le dio algo que nadie más le dio nunca...

_**Amor verdadero.**_

* * *

_**:3 Espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ**_

_**Nunca me hubiese gustado hacer un oneshot/songfic triste con Soulsilver u Oldrival, pero este me gustó mucho... y lo que me gusta se lo dejo a esas parejas... o a Special.**_

_**Salió en Sortea2 "SoulSilverShipping" a si que aquí estoy, haciendo un oneshot triste de mi pareja favorita (Junto al Oldrival y al Special)**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
